Forbidden Love
by Fanation
Summary: Summary inside. Chapter one redid. Rated R for later happenings. Mainly Sesshomaru and Kagome


**Story Title : Forbidden Love**

**Author : Fanation**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : R (violence, situations, language)**

**Pairings :KagsXInu KagsXSessy KikXInu**

**Summary : Kagome and Inuyasha are back in recent times and Kikyo is out to destroy their love. Sesshomaru watches and takes what means so dear to his half-brother. **

**Chapter Title : Location, Location, Location**

_

* * *

There here, Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose from the human smells that came from the well. He sat down on Kagome's house and watched the two come out. Kagome was hanging onto Inuyasha, shocked that he had choosing her over Kikyo and became a human after his lust to be a full blooded demon.__

* * *

Kagome, you think that you may have won Inuyasha. But how wrong you are. If I couldn't have him in the past, then I'll have him in the present. I shall not be forgotten so easily. I shall not loose so easily and there is nothing that you can do about Kagome. Kikyo stared at the couple with ice cold eyes before she saw Sesshomaru on the roof. How long has he been there? Why haven't I notice him? Damn…he better not interfere with my plans. With that final thought, Kikyo vanish from the shine.__

* * *

Kikyo, looks ever so pissed at the sight of Inuyasha and her reincarnation. This is going to be most enjoyable to watch. Sesshomaru smirked and left from the rooftop as the two went inside. Maybe I should tempt Kagome to dumped that half-brained brother of mine for me. While Kikyo is without a doubt going to tempt Inuyasha to go back to her. Just how much does these two love on another. This Sesshomaru is most interested._

* * *

Kikyo entered her dark shop filled with plants that secretly contained her soul eaters. _Now how shall I win Inuyasha from Kagome. No doubt those two will be spending so much time together. But Inuyasha is a mere human and no longer has his demon blood within him. So he poses no threat if I out right kill my reincarnation. Hmm…so many choices, so many ways. Least death and time has no effect on me. _Kikyo pets one of her minions as she ponders the various plan she thinks of.

* * *

Sesshomaru places daisy's on Rin's grave. The only girl that he ever excepted. The only human that ever made him smile. Jaken came running from the large white mansion towards Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru! Lunch is served! Lunch is served Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken lands face first on the stone ground as Sesshomaru steps on him and walks towards his home. _Does that idiot think that I, Sesshomaru does not hear him? Why must he continually repeat himself. I must find more useful yet no so annoying serverts. Wait. That smell. Is it Kagome? No, wait. Its some what different and no trace of that baka brother of mine. _

* * *

Sesshomaru appears right behind Souta. Kagome's little brother. The hair on the back of his neck bristles at sudden appearance behind him. He slowly turns around to face a tall man wearing a white suit with silver hear and golden eyes. _He kinda looks like Inuyasha before he became human. This must be Sesshomaru that Inuyasha was talking about. The killer. What am I going to do? Is he really going to kill me. I mean, its not like I've done anything to him. So what reason would he possibility have to kill me. He wouldn't, he couldn't. _The frighten boy's face paled a deathly white as Sesshomaru lowered his towards Souta. In a low tone with a deadly threat hinted in it. "If you tell Kagome or my half brother Inuyasha about me. I will see to it that you shall not see another sunset on this planet again. Do you understand little boy?" With that, Souta nodded his head dumbly and ran quickly to his friends place.

* * *

Souta! What's wrong? Why are you all out of breath?" A red head boy ran to him and dragged him inside. "I met someone." Souta breathed hard as he gulped down his Pepsi that his friend gave him. "Who? Tell me! Did he hurt you?" "No, tell my sister that someone that looks like Inuyasha is here. I can not tell her cause he told me not to. But you can. Tell her!" With that the red head boy ran and picked up the phone in thought of it as a life and death situation.**

* * *

****I redid the whole chapter! And I'm much more proud of it then before. . Much longer by a two hundred words. O.O Yay! Please REVIEW! Thanxes very much for reading and I do is hope that you enjoyed my fan fic!**


End file.
